Immortal sad boi chronicles
by OurInnocentSins
Summary: There will be one crossover with rwby but it ain't a story rated one... so deal with it. Its fluff, teaming bonding and a near game of thrones dictation of who dies next miniseries. Insert whatever rating for swearing.


**R** ead: **IMPORTANT BELLOW**

 **EX : "** something"=written or read

 _something=thoughts_

 _ **something**_ _=2nd person thoughts_

 _ **something**_ _=combined thoughts._

 _Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around._

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

 **Note:** These chapter will be purely character development. Also because I'm a lazy lil shit, I'm cutting some of the shiping fluff out of my story, my straight and my lesbian subplots have plot holes in them and I don't care enough to work around it. Either way, enjoy this mini-series.

* * *

Ghost P.O.V.

Somewhere in the asteroid belt

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,shit, shit, shit!_

A Ghost flies between asteroids, frantically dodging Fallen gun fire. It backs up suddenly into a small alcove away from the enemy view.

 _Fuuuuuuuuuck my life._

A pair of feet land right in front of the ghost's hiding place before turning back, a few barks and chirps are heard before this Fallon pirate finally leaves.

 _Oh thank the Traveler..._

The Ghost does a brief scan before heading out of its hidey hole. It heads to a raided and skorched Awoken outpost.

 _Why did I have to get this job?_

It heads through a vent and out into a barracks holding a curled up awoken dead body. The ghost does a quick scan before moving on to the next room finding more corpses, awoken and fallen. Spots a hidden doorway and attempts to open it viva convenient plot eyeball lasers, only after seeing it's mediocre effort does it move to look for another way in.

It finds another room, one filled with broken machines, crystals and a dead awoken lying on a operating table. The ghost experiences a pull, an attraction… no a dedication to the dead lying before them, they gather their energy, filling the room with Light and bonds with the soon to be Guardian.

* * *

Benjamin's P.O.V.

 _Oh, damn everything hurts..._

I sit up to be met by a… floating eyeball.

"Hello, I hope your not tired because we have work to do," It states simply. "-Hey! Come on, get your head out of the clouds, I need you to open a door for me."

 _Alright.. I guess?_

The voice waits patiently by the entrance as I make my way around a lot of machinery. I follow its glow to an almost seamless wall, except for the scorch marks on it. I take glance at the little light and it gives me a nod. I take a few steps back and then charge the wall, lighting curls around pushing me forward, that combined with my momentum breaks the wall done causing chunks to fly everywhere.

"Shit!" The ghost yells dodging loose shrapnel flying at it. "Welp, time to go in then… you stay here and make sure no one enters."

"I would rather have a weapon with me," I comment.

"Grab one from the armony," It responds, for me to nod.

[Small time skip of like 10 min]

"You done down there?!" The titan asks.

"Can you please lend me a hand?" A weak and tired voice asks.

I go down into a empty room except for a few computers, furniture.. and a ghost trapped under a briefcase.

 _Seriosly?_

I pick up the case and the Ghost as well, taking up with me to the surface of the asteroid.

"So, Stubby.. where we going?"

"My name is NOT STUBBY!"

"It is until I say it isn't."

"Oh for Traveler's sake…" The Ghost, now nicknamed 'Stubby' sighs dejectedly. "I have a ship a few asteroids over, we make it to that, we'll be green as grass. As long as you kill all the Fallen surrounding it that i-"

"Raaawwwwh!" A Fallen battle cry rings out.

"Please don't let me die, I have so much more to do," Stubby complains.

* * *

2nd Ghost P.O.V.

California, United States

A small traveler's servant pops up over a large white billboard sized 'H', looking down at city in a desert surrounding a glass pyramid.

"They're close," The ghost comments.

A while later the ghost is seen scanning cars and buses until it reaches the entrance of an old casino. It tries to enter only to find the door being kept shut by a significant weight from the other side.

"Hmmm..."

The ghost is unperturbed by this and heads around to an alley nearby, entering through a window connecting to the bathrooms.

"Probably not my guardian, at least I hope so…" The ghosts says worriedly, looking at a skeleton sitting on a toilet.

The ghost pushes through the door leading into the main area only to discover, hundreds maybe a thousand human skeletons.

"Oh Traveler, what on earth happened here?" The ghost asks, "I really don't want to stick around… where are you?"

The ghost starts to scan bodies, slowing heading towards one of the bars of the establishment. It soon finds a much more well dressed robot than the rest, with a empty glass, a hole through its skull and a revolver sitting in its hand.

"I finally found you!"

* * *

Luke-3 P.O.V.

 _Owww, my head… what did I drink last night?_

"Yes! I did it, and the Fallen aren't here right now so I have plenty of time!" A voice states cheerfully.

 _Great I'm in heaven, and I have a hangover._

I lift my head up to address the speaker and to find… a floating night light?

"Who an the what the fuck are you?" I ask.

"Well I'm your ghost of course!" It responds. _Waht, just what?_

"I don't think that's verry… believable?"

"I not YOUR ghost, I'm your GHOST." It attempts to explain.

 _Sorry for being stupid spiky golf ball..._

"That still doesn't make any sense," I reply.

"I'll explain on the way," It huffs.

The gambler stands, picking up the ancient revolver and follows the light protruding from his supposed Ghost. A sense of deja vu washes over him as he passes several counters, poker tables and slot machines.

"Holy shit…" The kinderguardian comments at the pile of bodies by the entrance, "What happened here?"

"They got trapped in," the Ghost says solemnly.

"By who?"

"The Fallen, problaby."

Luke recalls the image of a four armed humanoid pirate like creature jumping down from a odd ship.

"I thought that the Vex we're the worst to come after us, I thought we'd held off all invaders?" Another image of a rusted and broken Vex goblin shell fills his vision after the question.

 _How do I know what Vex are?_

"They might have been the first, but not the last.."

"..."

"..."

 _Uh, what is that?_

The silenced reborn spots a writing on a molded poster board and motions for the Ghost to come over, "Hey, Ghost! Flash your light over here, I think I found something!"

"Let me try to restore it."

A light seeps into the century old wood, renewing it, turning its legibility higher than previous, raising it enough to be read.

" _Tonight, enter in a professional game of Blackjack against 50 other contestants and have a chance to win a, Sliver Arcadia class jumpship and 5000 Gimmer!_ " I read, "I imagine that this is going to be a big help?"

"Yeah… well I had never thought we'd get a jumpship right off the bat, but I'm not one to turn down something so valuable, especially if it's free for the pickings.." _We don't have anywhere to really gooo…_

"Lets hope they left the keys in the ignition."

"Hey Ghost!"

"Hmm."

"Can I call you Cronus?"

"Uhhhh, suuuure?"

"Great! Come on, time to get a new shiny ship!" I shout, excited now.

"How in the shit am I this lucky?" Cronus mumbles to low for me to hear.

* * *

3rd Ghost P.O.V.

Geneva,Switzerland.

A Ghost passes by a scratched L.H.C.A.F painted onto the side of a worn and battered building. It enters through a hole in the wall and flies past several bodies, both Fallen and human present, all of them in skeletal form, some with bite marks on the bones, many the neck and arms, none of them looted.

The servant of light proceeds forward after scanning all present remains, heading down into a bunker guarded by the shattered shells of two automated turrets. A door similar in design to those of the warminds has been torn open, left barely on its hinges. The inside is a nightmare, parts of the wall painted in faded red, and plenty of humans and exo bodies too. But there's no more trace of the Fallen, only odd piles of dust scattered about.

Turning the corner, there are piles of dead fallen corpses, beheaded Captains, limbless Vandals, and a dead lying Baron with a chitin cleaver in its back with dust around it. A lone skeleton sitting next to an old laptop is hidden in the corner.

The Ghost gathers light, expanding its shell by double, held together by a blue sphere and then suddenly lets it out with a flash.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

"Guardian.." A seemly far off voice says.

 _Hmmmm…_

"Guardian." It repeats, sounding anxious.

 _Hmm.._

"Guardian!" It shouts in my ear.

"What! What? I'm up! I'm awake! What's wrong!?" I yell out, standing up suddenly.

"At ease, Guardian… or actually don't leave your guard down. I'd rather not get surprise attacked today." It comments, quickly looking around.

"Uhhh, who or what are you?"

"I'm a Ghost."

"Why would we be in danger?"

"We're in enemy territory."

"Who's the enemy?"

"Fallen, basically aliens."

"Should I take the laptop?" I ask, looking at the rusting piece of equipment.

"I'll save it for when we're not under threat." The Ghost replies, dematerializing it into thin air.

"How'd you do that?"

"I'll explain later. Here, take this." The Ghost points me to an short odd rifle sitting on another desk.

"What is it?"

"A fusion rifle, old prototype by the looks of it."

As the Ghost says this a Fallen Captain battle cry is heard from outside the bunker.

"You ready for you first fight."

"I'm all for not dying, so yes."

"Good luck."

Two Vandals, a dreg, and a Captain, step through the opening and as the fusion rifle charges up, everyone in the room instantly starts to regret their life choices.

 _Shit._

* * *

Note: I'm lazy and I should have posted earlier but fuck I am starting up again, just remember that this is a side dish to the main course and will be updated spadotically.


End file.
